


Mama.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broody Steve Rogers, Creepy Fluff, Dark, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Situational Humiliation, birth control tampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Steve wants kids and he's tired of waiting for you to feel the same.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 421





	1. Two Tiny Feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for rape and everything else tagged.
> 
> Without Beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

Kids. Children. Offspring. Babies.

It had always been the one thing you'd argue about the one thing you could never agree on, never find a neutral ground to discuss the topic. You wanted them, sure, _one day._

Steve wanted them too, but your _'someday'_ was always his _'today.'_ You couldn't hold it against him, he'd been frozen for so long and then thrusted back into a world so different from the one he had known there was no wonder over why he'd want to settle down and start a family.

But as much as you love Steve, as much as you always intend to be with Steve, you hadn't been the one thrusted into a brand new world. You wanted time to complete your degree, see the world and to have fun, you want the opportunity to be_ young,_ you didn't want to have a baby on your hands when you're barely into your twenties. Barely starting life.

You and Steve avoid the conversation. You laugh your mother and friends off when they teasingly ask you when you'd be announcing your buddle of joy when they catch you at a engagement party or, heaven forbid, a baby shower. These moments always accompanied by joking pats to your childless belly while Steve watched quietly in the corner of the room, laughing along, even if his smile didn't reach his eyes. You always argued when you were alone when these things happened, after you'd left.

The fights and the conversations always ended the same way, in a resigned silence. A silence that assumed the other would back down. Neither of you ever did. Neither of you ever talked about it afterwards.

* * *

You sit in the kitchen. Your phone in your hand as you scroll through your Instagram. Smiling as you look at the various photos posted by your friends from last night, you and Steve had attended Tony and Pepper's baby shower. You like all the photos your tagged in and admire Pepper in all her glory grinning into the camera, her hand cradling her round belly as Tony beams at her side. They'd waited a long time for this moment and you couldn't be happier to see it, even if it did leave a bitter atmosphere in the house this morning.

You and Steve having had a fight on the drive home after you'd left Tony and Pepper's last night.

A fight over babies. It was a bigger and nastier one than usual, with slamming doors and screaming voices. The works.

Now you were sitting and patiently waiting for the second part of the fight, the morning after part. Where Steve sulks and slams about and keeps quiet until he's ready to accept that the sound of pattering feet won't be coming for a little while longer, a lot longer if you had anything to do with it. You tense and hold your coffee cup tighter when you hear the bedroom door open and Steve's footsteps dragging along the hall towards the kitchen. Steeling yourself for round two when the kitchen door is pushed open and Steve stands in the doorway, staring at you.

You hold your breath, waiting, but he doesn't say anything and neither do you. You both just simply stare until a resolved sort of look dawns on Steve's face and he steps inside of the kitchen, the door falling closed behind him.

You drop your gaze back to your phone. Continue scrolling while Steve works on making himself a cup of coffee behind you. You're still tense, waiting for whatever's coming. You can _feel_ it prickling along the atmosphere of the room. _The something._

Finally Steve sits at the table opposite you, placing the coffee mug down on the table between you while you keep your eyes on your phone, scrolling, scrolling, scroll - 

"I want us to have a baby." His voice is quiet and controlled, he's obviously been planning this in his head. You turn your phone off and look up at him, your heart aches to give him what he wants. You can picture everything just as clear as Steve obviously can, the little baby in his arms. His mug would be replaced with a new one reading 'World's Best Dad,' you would be happy and in love and a perfect family but your head tells you the truths behind the happy picture.

The endless sleepless nights, the changes to your body, the adjustments that would happen within your relationship with Steve, nothing would ever be the same and the idea terrifies you. You're just not ready, no matter how much you wish you were.

"I want that too," You begin, your voice earnest as you reach your hands across the table to meets Steve's, which were wrapped around his cup, he retreats back and your heart breaks at the action. A physical sign of the strain between you.

"Then why can't we? Why can't we make a baby right now? If you're wanting to have one too, why can't we?" The frustration and hurt slips into his voice and your stomach twists at the sound, tears form in your eyes and you take your hands back just as Steve did with his. Why couldn't you just make him see, see that you _want_ kids but just _not_ now!

"Steve," You begin, trying to keep your voice steady as you do, he shakes his head and stands from his chair, pushing it back with so much force that it topples and clangs to the floor behind him, you flinch at the sound, tears now falling down your cheeks just as they had last night. He stands, watching you with his hands balled into fists at his sides. You can't find the words so you stay quiet.

"I want you to have my babies," Steve says, his voice softer as he stares at you, his eyes fixed solely to you as if you're the only thing in the room. In the world. Everything in you twists again when he says it. You struggle with your words, you want to say you want them to but you know how unfair it would be for Steve to do so.

"I want to see you glow with my child growing inside of you," He moves, his feet dragging on the stone floor as you follow him, watching as he walks round the table and stands in front of you.

"I want to see your belly grow to accommodate the life we created," His hand touches your belly, rubs over the flesh hidden behind one of his baggy grey tops you'd stolen from his wardrobe last night. You swallow the lump in your throat as you watch his hand travel up your body to your breast, pausing as his thumb rubs over your nipple, the action earning it's attention. Making it become hard and jut out.

"I want to see these swell with milk, milk for our child's hungry mouth." His voice is low now, longing. You let out a shaky breath as his fingers retreat again, move up to caress your tear wet cheek. You stare at Steve.

"Just say yes, say you want it too, say we can have it?" He whispers, his thumb tracing over your bottom lip and back to your cheek as you stare at him, conflicted and twisted by all your feelings and thoughts swirling around your head. You choke on your words, struggling. Even as you begin to speak you don't know what choice you'll make. You know you cannot win. No matter what you say.

"Steve," His eyes are suddenly so brilliantly bright with hope, with desire and longing. The longing to belong.

"I can't have a baby now," It drains away, drains away and is replaced just as quickly as it came with fury and determination, his face contorts into a scowl as his soft hand that caressed your cheek is replaced by the harsh grip of his fingers around your throat, choking you just as they had touched you. He pushes you back into your chair, your back pressed against the hard wood. You stare at Steve with frantic eyes as your hands attempt to claw his hand away, you fail due to his super solider strength. You're no match.

"We're having a baby." He says through gritted teeth, his voice a hiss as he uses his other hand to first shove the contents of the table onto the floor and then grab your thigh and drag you up onto the cold wood surface, pushing you down onto your back and making sure your ass balanced precariously on the edge of the table. You heart pounding in your chest as you struggled for each intake of breath, terrified of what Steve would do to you. But you do know what he's going to do. You've known since his hand wrapped around your throat.

He's going to do what he wants. Get what he wants. He's going to get you pregnant. Cold fear runs down your back as his hand leaves your thigh and slips beneath the shirt to the boy shorts you'd put on last night. You scream but Steve muffles the sound with his fingers clamping your mouth shut.


	2. That Wave In The Air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Steve holds you harshly against the breakfast table, tugging your boy shorts off of your body despite your desperate hands trying to keep him from doing so, your pleads are muffled sounds against his hand around your mouth. You feel ice cold fear in your belly, terrified of what will happen if Steve succeeds in his plans. You move your legs, screaming and thrashing as you blindly kick at his body, he acts as if they're nothing, as if you're simply a child playing. You kick as hard as you can, to his ribs, his chest and then finally to his crotch. You catch him off guard and you're suddenly free. He stumbles a step or so back, crying out as he wraps his hands around his injured manhood.

You take the opportunity and run, jumping off of the table and running out of the kitchen down the hallway, hot tears stream down your cheeks as you whimper with pain, sparing a second's look down to your feet that scream with pain, you'd trodden on the smashed pieces of Steve's mug that he had thrown onto the floor, you want to stop, to sit and get off of your feet but the sound of the kitchen door being pulling off it's hinges and Steve barrelling down the hall after you makes you move, you swing round the corner and run up the stairs, heading towards the bathroom, the only room of your home with a lock on it. You run while screaming with fear, Steve only an inch from snatching your waist and capturing you again.

You manage to get to the bathroom doorway, your hands on the door frame when Steve snags you round your waist, you lurch forward before your tugged harshly back, your fingers cling to the edge of the door frame but it's not use, Steve pulls you flush to his chest and wraps his arms around your arms and body and your thrashing legs and carries you along the landing towards your bedroom, he does this as if you weigh nothing.

You spit filthy words at him, cursing him and his entire family as he enters your bedroom and kicks the door shut once he's passed the doorway, you continue trying to get out of his grip as he walks the two of you over to the chest of drawers besides the doorway leading into your en suite. He readjusts the way he's holding you, pulls open the bottom set of drawers, your heart sinks when you stare at the contents. The dildos and the vibrators that you had both used on the other. You start to struggle harder when Steve finds what he's been looking for, the set of very real handcuffs. You know what he's planning to do and all you want is for him to stop. For him to come to his senses.

"Steve?" You try and level your voice, try to make yourself sound more calm and reasonable.

"Steve, if you stop now," You say as he carries you to your large bed, he acts as if he can't hear you as he throws you roughly onto the bed, climbing on top of you before you can try to get away, his body straddling yours as he grabs your wrists and bring them to the steel bars of the bed frame.

"If you stop now, Steve, we can pretend none of this happened!" You say as he locks first your left wrist and then your right. Securing you to the bed before he climbs off of you, you watched with tears once again streaming down your cheeks as the hysteria in your chest begins to take over your voice, your body frantically thrashing against the handcuffs and the bed. Screaming and crying as Steve leaves you when he goes into the en suite.

You wish you had your phone so you could call someone, Tony or Bucky, someone who could get through to Steve. Someone who could stop him from what he's about to do but you know no-one will come. You're not with one of the bad guys after all, you're with the good. The very best of the good. Captain America. You sob as your thrashing weakens, as you lose hope of escape, of rescue.

Steve returns with a bowl of water, a bag of cotton buds and tweezers. You're reminds of your bloody feet then, looking down to find the bloodstains littering the bed sheets, you cry when the pain overrides the adrenaline. Steve comes and sits on the bed, you try to crawl away from him but he shushes you attempts and brings your feet to rest on his thigh, he's so soft and gentle as he does. Caring.

You feel too hopeless to fight so you let him wash your feet with disinfectant and hiss and cry while he takes out each shard of his mug from your feet, he even bandages them up and kisses them once he'd finished, reaching his hand to your cheek like he did earlier, you flinch away but he doesn't react to this, simply puts his fingers to your cheek and wipes away the tears that had fallen.

"We're going to get through this, Mama," He says, his voice so calm and soft that it twists around your throat and your stomach, you softly shake your head and swallow the fresh sobs that want to escape. Steve disappears again to dispose of the bloody cotton pads and the shards of glass he'd taken from your feet. Leaving you again. 


	3. Two Tiny Hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Steve returns from the en suite without the bowl. He's naked now, standing in the doorway watching you. The sight of his muscular naked body had once made you turn to jelly, had once made your heart pound and skin flush. You had once considered letting that body do anything it liked to you but now, now it only made you shiver and clamp your legs tightly shut, an action that doesn't escape Steve's notice as a small smirk grows across his face as he walks into the bedroom and goes to his wardrobe, opening up the dark oak doors and searches inside for a moment, his back to you, your view obscured.

You don't have to wait long before he turns around and reveals what he had been searching for. Two silk ties, his eyes fixed on your thighs tightly clamped together, your stomach drops and he crosses the room, kneels on the bed again and grabs your right leg as you shake your head and plead for him to stop, he ignores you, brings your foot to the poster of your bed frame, he takes his time in securing your ankle to the cold pole, his fingers dragging the silk over your skin. You're fighting to get out of his grip but he makes it look like you're simply being a tease. You hate him.

"Let me go." Your voice shakes when he's secured your ankle and he's reaching for your other leg, smiling at you as he leans down and kisses along the inside of your thigh, goosebumps raise over your body as you feel his hot breath fall over your still covered pussy. Your nipples pebble beneath the top that now smells overpoweringly of Steve. You feel sick.

"Shh, everything's going to be okay. We're gonna have fun, Mama," Steve murmurs, his lips brushing over your skin as he does, it makes you want to crawl out of your body. He doesn't take as much time with securing your foot as he did with the other. Once you're legs are spread apart, exposing your boy short clad pussy, Steve puts his hands between your thighs and grabs handfuls of the flimsy material, his eyes locked to yours and barely a second later the room is filled with the sounds of ripping material. You gasp with shock and pain as he rips the material to shreds around your body. Tugging at the more determined scraps until your pussy is laid bare. You shiver when the cold air hits your exposed flesh. You stare at Steve and see the triumph glitter in his cold blue eyes.

You spit at him without thinking about what he may do in retaliation. It lands on his cheek and the triumph and the smirk on his lips are quickly replaced by the scowl that had previously been there in the kitchen, when you had refused him once again. You smirk as he glares at you, wipes at the spit on his cheek, you even raise your chin in defiance. You feel a warm feeling of satisfaction in your belly, all until his hand is wrapped around your throat like a vice and his on top of your body like a pile of bricks, making you gasp for every breath. His hand tightens.

"Do it again," His voice is deadly even, his eyes piercing yours like fire. You regret spitting instantly.

"And I won't be held responsible for what I may do to you," There is no doubt in your mind that Steve means what he's saying, that finding out how he would punish you if you were to do it again wouldn't be worth the satisfied feeling burning away in your belly, as if it had never even been there. You don't move after Steve's spoken, his hand still constricting your breaths, he tightens his grips for a few more seconds until you're sure you'll pass out and then he's climbing off of you, off of the bed and stalking away, towards the shut bedroom door. He's going to leave you again and the realisation hits you and makes you terrified over when he'll come back.


	4. That Tug At Your Hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

The clock on the bedside table tells you it's been nearly six hours since Steve left you and in those near six hours he hasn't returned and you haven't moved. you're cold, hungry and desperate for the toilet. A pressure not only on your bladder but in your ass too, you try to keep your mind off of the building need for the bathroom by counting back from a hundred and when you've reached zero and Steve still hasn't come back, when you know you can't wait any longer you start screaming for Steve, as loud as you can manage until him calling back and the sounds of his feet on the stairs and then the landing. The bedroom door is pushed open and he appears in the doorway, he's fully dressed and looks at you expectantly.

"I need the bathroom." You say, hating the flush that covers your face as you do. A part of you fearing he wouldn't let you up but he seems to understand what you mean and hastily crosses the room. He perches on the bed again and looks you over, you want to complain about him taking too long but then he reaches for you hands and uncuffs the first one and then the second, you think you'll have a chance to run then but Steve is quick to pull your hands behind your back and cuff yours hands behind your back. You glare at him and he just gives you a knowing smile before he reaches for your ankles.

Once you're free you move to get off of the bed but Steve simply scoops you up into his arms and carries you, the bruises left on your throat from where his hand had been the last time you tried to fight him fresh enough to make you hold back any complaint you wished to hurl at him. He carries you into the now dark en suite and sits you down on the toilet before retreating as far as the doorway and flipping on the lights, you're too desperate to wait for him to leave so you begin peeing before he's left, and that's when you realise the problem.

"You need to uncuff me." You say, hoping that he would be able to put two and two together so you _wouldn't_ have to explicitly say why, unfortunately Steve smirks wider and shakes his head, leaning against the doorway as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm afraid due to your earlier _outburst_ such a _privileged_ as _privacy_ will not be awarded. I'll wipe when you're done." He says simply finishing with a bright smile as your face burns red with embarrassment at the prospect of having Steve wipe - You couldn't even bare to think it! You want to argue, you want to do something to show how fucking messed up this all is but he raises his brow and dares you to do so. You grit your teeth and swallow your pride and get on with what you came in here to do.

Every piece of your body burns with embarrassment and a twisted sense of shame when you tell Steve you're finished and he approaches, rolling up his shirtsleeves as he does. You hang your head as you lean forward, hot tears running down your cheeks as he does something for you you've been able to do for yourself since you were five years old.

"There all done! Wasn't so bad, was it?" Steve says once he's finished and he's by the sink washing his hands. You don't say anything, simply watch as his hands are covered in suds and then washed clean, he uncuffs you and washes your hands too. You walk back into the bedroom and he helps you back into the bed like you need it.

"One more thing, raise your arms." Steve says once your ankles around bound again and he's about to cuff you to the bed again, you don't argue you simply do as he asks and raise your arms, you instantly regret it when he pulls his top from your body, leaving you completely bare. You start sobbing as he cuffs you back to the bed, kisses your quivering lips before pulling the duvet over your naked body and retreating to the door of the bedroom.

"I promise," Steve says, his hand on the light switch ready to plunge you into darkness at any second.

"You're going to be an amazing mommy. Night, Mama." He smiles at you and blows a kiss before he turns the lights off and shuts the bedroom door, leaving you alone in the dark to cry yourself to sleep. You wish this was just a bad dream but you know better than to try and fool yourself of such things.


	5. Cute Bottom For Patting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

You wake from a dreamless slumber. Your arms still bound above your head and your ankles still tied to the end of the bed frame. You let out a sigh of frustration and let your head fall back against the pillow. Your belly rumbles with hunger at not having eaten anything since early yesterday morning. You want to get up, want to move around the room, to stretch. To do _anything._

Anything other than just lying here, tied up against your will, waiting for your fate to be revealed. Waiting for Captain America. You scoff at the thought. You look over at the bedside table, at the clock sitting there. 06:22a.m. your eyes drift to the photo sitting besides the clock. A photo of you and Steve taken the first night you two had met. You stare at the two grinning faces and wonder just how you could get from that innocent moment to this terrifying one.

* * *

_"Hey! You came!" Two strong arms wrap around your unsuspecting body, warm and firm against your bare skin. You smile as you register that the arms belong to Peter, immediately you're grinning and hugging him back, relaxing slightly now that you weren't alone in a room full of not only total strangers but some of the most famous people in the whole world, plus a zillion and one writers and photographers. All snapping photos of any and everyone, yourself included even though you were an unknown face._

_"Yeah," You say, still a little nervous as Peter takes a step back from you with a bright grin._

_"Are you enjoying it so far? It's always overwhelming your first Stark event! But it gets easier!" Your fellow Biophysics classmate says with a bright grin on his face, you smile back but you're still nervous and still feeling a little out of place. You take the offer of a drink when Peter's done talking about his day, he asks you how you are as you make your way to the open bar, dodging photographers as you go._

_"Pete! There you are, kid!" You turn just as Peter's waving at the person who had called him from behind you, you lose all capacity of speech when you see **the** Tony Stark approaching the two of you, Pepper Potts on his arm, grinning and just as dazzling and beautiful as she always is whenever you'd seen her on the cover of a magazine or in a web article, her arm linked to Stark's, she smiles at you when they're stood in front of you and Peter._

_"Ah, is this the famous Mary Jane?" Stark immediately asks, his eyes meeting yours after he's exchanged greetings with Peter, Stark's fatherly attitude towards Peter making you smile, happy that Peter so obviously means as much to Stark as Stark means to Peter, you're even more surprised when Stark thinks you're Peter's girlfriend, finding your tongue too heavy in your mouth to correct him as he steps towards you and gives you a polite hug, so as not to come across to strong, Pepper following once Stark has stepped back._

_"Uh, no, this is my friend from Empire State, MJ's got a test tomorrow so she couldn't come tonight but you'll get to meet her at dinner tomorrow night." Peter informs them as you try not to stare too intensely at the couple. Stark nods and looks at you again, a little differently now, less judgmental._

_"Ah, well, welcome and it's wonderful to meet you!" Stark says, a grin growing across his face, you manage to exchange a few words with Pepper and Stark before Peter's pulled off into a corner with Stark, talking about Peter's internship and projects that you weren't allowed to know about yet, Pepper stays by your side, you drink champagne and laugh as she tells you a million different stories and points out faces that pass you by, by the time Stark and Peter have returned you feel far more relaxed and better suited to the room, Peter offers you a tour of the venue, Stark Tower, and you eagerly accept, grabbing your drink and taking Peter's hand as he leads you around the now crowded room._

_You enter several different rooms, looking at all the extravagant things Stark had accumulated over the years, the final room Peter shows you is Stark's workroom. You step inside the room hesitantly, as if you're breaking every law you can think of when you step past the threshold and no alarms go off like you thought would. Peter laughs at you when he sees your face, you glare at him and throw a random bolt at him from the workbench, he laughs harder._

_"Oh shut up!" You say sulkily as Peter wipes tears from his eyes and shakes his head, a grin stretched across his face. He was always such a child. Peter's behaviour doesn't ruin the marvel that you're physically in the Tony Stark's workroom though, you look at the mismatched parts of the Iron Man suits. The scraped chest piece, the breastplate that's got a large hole melted through the centre._

_Your fingers run over a smooth scrap of metal, it's cold to touch and has faint traces of blue and red over it, you suspect where it might have come from -_

_"Tony said you'd slipped down here, I got - " You turn and knock the piece of metal off of the counter when you see whose entered the room, your heart feeling as if it's in your mouth when you see **the** Captain America standing in the doorway in the flesh dressed in a smart black suit. You flush red when the metal makes a loud clang as it collides with the stone floor and both Peter and Captain America are staring at you._

_"Sorry!" You squeak out, ducking under the table just as soon as you'd said it, searching out the metal as Peter gaze lingers on you, suspicion on his face before he turns back to Captain America to hear whatever he came to tell him. You take longer searching for the piece of metal than necessary, hoping that the super solider would have left before you stood back up, unfortunately he doesn't leave but rather Peter does._

_Saying a quick goodbye to you before he's running off, off to fulfil something the super solider had asked him to do that you hadn't quite been able to hear from your place on the floor, you squeeze your eyes shut and silently curse Peter for leaving you once you're left alone with Captain America._

_"D'you need a hand there?" You nearly smash your head into the underside of the workbench when he speaks, both from how much you're instantly attracted to his voice and from obviously taking too long hiding under the table. You jump back to your feet after you'd grabbed the piece of metal and spin on your feet to face the devastatingly beautiful man still stood by the doorway of the workroom._

_"No!" You say, your voice just as squeaky as it was before, he smiles and leans against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed you over. The new stance only makes his already big physique more intimidating and you end up flushing a deeper shade red that travels to the tips of your ears and all the way down your collarbones when you feel your panties moisten at the sight. Oh fuck! You think bitterly._

_"I'm Steve," He says, of course you already knew that, everyone knows who he is, you feel dumb when you realise you're still staring at him and not actually replying. You clear your throat and tell him your name, relieved that you don't stumble over your words as you do._

_"That's a really gorgeous name," Captain America, Steve, says with a smile on his lips as his eyes keeping roaming up and down your body. You smile and take the compliment, leaning against the workbench, crossing your ankles, trying to keep your thoughts clean._

_"So, you're not Peter's girlfriend?" Steve asks, your stomach does flips as you shake your head, he smiles and pushes off of the doorway, walking slowly towards you. Your heart pounds in your chest._

_"You're not anyone's girlfriend?" Steve asks when he's a few feet closer to you, despite the space still present between the two of you, you lean back into the workbench and shake your head, no. You'd been single for a while and you hadn't expected that to change, not for awhile at least. Maybe when you'd finished studying and you were able to focus on things and people more. Steve smiles a little wider and for a man that had been frozen in the mid 40s he's surprisingly forward and smooth._

_"So you won't mind me getting you a drink then?" Steve asks, holding his hand out for your empty glass sat on the workbench, you shake your head silently and hand it to him before following him out of the workroom back to the party, which had gotten considerably louder and busier since you had disappeared with Peter._

_You stick with Steve as the two of you make your way to the bar, exchanging small talk along the way. You would never had guessed Captain America to be so funny but he is and he keeps you laughing as you find a corner to lurk in together with fresh drinks, chatting as freely together as if you had known each other for years, the privacy of the moment is eventually interrupted when a photographer comes over, grinning and taking photos of the two of you before you even fully realised it._

_Steve doesn't react strangely to the woman though, instead he wraps his arm around your waist and grins into the camera, you follow suit and pose for a couple of pictures, your hand on his chest and face close to his, close enough for him to whisper little things that make you laugh and shake your head._

_You never thought you could have so much fun, and never did you ever think you could have it with not only a man you just met but with Captain America of all people, the world had a weird way of working things out but you had never been more thankful that it did, especially if it meant getting to spend an evening getting to know a man you had crushed on for years._

* * *

"Hey," He pushes open the bedroom door, quiet as he stirs you from your wondering thoughts, you're brought back to the moment and your stomach sinks when you find you're still cuffed and tied to the bed. Steve walks over to you with a large tray in his hands, it's like a twisted retelling of so many other mornings spent in bed with Steve bringing you breakfast. You try to sit up but find it impossible with your arms cuffed, Steve doesn't notice this, or chooses not to notice, as he perches on the bed and settles the tray full of all your favourite breakfast items in the space on the bed between the two of you.

"No coffee today, it's not good for the baby." He says as he brings the glass of orange juice to your lips, it tastes bitter as it slides down your throat along with his words. You force it down, swallowing as you fight the urge to choke. Steve's delusions reigniting the fire of anxiety in your chest as you do.

"Steve," You say, trying to sound as calm as possible as you do, looking at the man you love that had become your captor in the last twenty four hours. A shuddering heartbreak consuming you as he looks back at you, his smile unchanged and as sweet and charming as it had been the day you had met.

"There isn't going to be a baby. I need you to let me go now," The smile remains on his lips but his brows tug together ever so slightly, confused. His face is amused however, your stomach twists at the sight, you're suddenly left terrified by his simple response.

"Of course there's going to be a baby."


	6. Adorable Face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

You stare at Steve as he smiles and moves his hand, slow and dangerous, to caress your belly. His hand warm on your skin as you watch with horror his face smiling at you with such an adoring glow. You try to keep calm as he runs the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip before he speaks again. His voice so sweet and delusional as he does.

"It's okay. It's normal to be scared but I'm here so you don't have to be scared. We're gonna have a baby, everything's going to be perfect," Hot tears fall down your cheeks as your pretense of calm slips and fractures and reveals the panic and the terror you truly feel as Steve keeps his hand on your skin, a searing reminder of your impending doom as he picks up one of the items of food you had always loved to indulge in on lazy Sunday mornings when Steve wasn't out on a mission and you didn't have an assignment due. Mornings spent in bed together beneath the warm sheets. You miss those days, they feel so distant now, so foreign in your memory. Like they never really happened.

He brings the food to your lips and waits for you to take a bite, encourages you while he waits with sweer nothing's about making '_the baby_' grow big and strong inside you. You feel sick as you teeth close around the food. It tastes all wrong when you do, like it shouldn't be on your tongue as you mechanically eat it, fearing what Steve would do if you refused, the last thing you wanted was for him to lash out. He wipes away your tears and kisses your forehead as you chew and swallow the mouthful of food. 

"I've sorted everything out, we won't be disturbed." He says as he feeds you another mouthful, you fight to keep from choking. You won't be disturbed, thicker tears begin falling as the words ring in your head. The small persistent hope that had lingered, stubborn and convinced that you would be safe, that Peter or Tony or Bucky would be coming to save you finally dies with one last lurching stab in your chest.

There really isn't anyone coming to save you. To save you from Steve and everything he planned to do to you. You let your head fall back against the pillow, ignoring Steve's insistence that you need to eat. You felt no more desire to please him.

"I'm not having a baby, Steve." You say, your words solid and steady on you tongue and you open your eyes and look directly at Steve. Ready to take the punishment that will come as a result of your words.

"I'm not pregnant and I won't be becoming pregnant." No sooner had the words left your lips that you were struck.

Once, it stung and you knew a bruise would blossom shortly after Steve's hand had left your burning flesh.

Twice, your head moved with the force he was using. You felt as if he was holding nothing back.

Thrice, he knocks the tray off the bed and storms away, the ringing of the bedroom door being slammed shut is all that's left in his wake.


	7. A Bundle Of Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday's update.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Steve returns later, after hours have past, this time the atmosphere is different and you know now that whatever he's been planning is about to take effect. You attempt to curl in on yourself, attempt to protect yourself from whatever Steve is about to inflict on you, but the cuffs and the ties stop you from being able to do so. You're a sitting target for whatever he has planned. Your belly feels as if it's filled with ice.

Steve looks at you with dark eyes and a fixed jaw, he has his shoulder bag with him, you dread what may lurk beneath the leather flap. Certain it wouldn't be official Avenger business. You swallow and feel your body shake with fear, no. You refused fear. You would not be scared of this man. Not yet. He sets the bag down at the foot of the bed and perches on the edge, his hand touches the inside of your ankle, trails upwards, your calf and knee and thigh, all the way up until his fingers grazed your unprotected pussy. You heart fluttered at the touch, once this would have been a fantasy come true for you. Tied up at the mercy of Captain America but now it was just another nightmare. A nightmare you couldn't escape. You swallow as his thumb strokes over your clit.

"I'll make you cum every morning you're pregnant with my baby," He says, his voice a soft whisper into the room, tears fall down your cheeks, wet and useless. His thumb teasing you as your body helplessly reacts to the stimulation. You hate yourself for it, the craving to rub your thighs together. The desire to let your eyes roll back inside your skull and to let your thoughts melt away, bleed into the building tension in your body that only Steve would be able to relieve.

"I'll massage your breasts," His hand cups your breast, tender and soft, you breathe in shakily and try to shut out what's happening. What's so obviously going to happen.

"They'll weep with pearl white milk for our baby before he's here, I'll milk you until he is, keep you comfortable when they swell and leak. I'll help you when you can't help yourself," The words are loving lashes against your cheeks as Steve circles his thumb round your slowly erecting nipple before he leans down and mimics the gesture with is warm tongue. You bite your lip and suck your tongue to keep from crying out. From pleasure or from the pain of the situation, you do not know. His thumb retreats from your clit, followed by his mouth from your nipple. You're left alone again and you feel as if you can breathe again. In and out, you open your eyes and watch as Steve reaches down out of sight.

His bag appears on his fully clothed lap. You watch as he unclasps the flap and flips it open, revealing the contents as he does. You want to throw up, you want to scream or to kick and claw your way out. Now more than ever. You thrash with a panicked screaming cry. Shaking your head frantically and begging Steve to stop. To listen to you. You promise him anything and everything else he could ever desire. Just not this.

"Shh, shh, pancake," Steve coos at you, holding your thigh steady as you tug at tour restraints. He smiles at you like everything is normal and happy and everything isn't totally just fucked up as can be.

"I know what I'm doing," Steve promises as he takes out the ringed forceps from his bag. Tears stream and you scream. This cannot be happening.

"It's going to be okay, we're gonna get our happily ever after. This is just the first step," He promises, climbing onto the bed between your thighs, you feel the world slip and slide around you as your thoughts mix and bleed and you pass out into the black abyss of nothing.

* * *

_You hear Steve trip rather than actually physically see him do so, he's in the hallway of your tiny apartment, having gone to the toilet while you had sneaked off to your bedroom. He curses on the other side of the shut bedroom door, you laugh and call him in, growing more nervous and impatient the longer he took to eventually enter the small room._

_You giggle shyly when Steve eventually walks into your bedroom, he's mid sentence talking about how there would be plenty more space for all your things if you moved into his, this line of conversation had been becoming more frequent recently, you'd been dating now for several months and moving in together did seem like the next logical move but you couldn't see yourself living with Steve, not yet at least. You just needed some time to think it through properly and Steve, mostly, let you have that time in peace._

_He stops dead in whatever he's about to say when he sees you, laid out on the bed in your bedroom dressed in a new lace teddy thrown over the new black push up bra and matching thong. You admit that a part of not being able to see yourself moving into Steve's home was that the two of you had never actually had sex. You intended to change that minor detail tonight, if you could get Steve to pick his jaw up from the floor as his eyes raked over your body, over the strapped black shoes you were wearing, the stockings, your face donning a light touch of make-up. You felt as if you had truly outdone yourself for the night._

_Steve apparently agreed as his face broke out into a grin. Wide and delighted. Your belly squirmed with happiness at the accomplishment._

_"What's all this in aid of?" Steve asks, his arms crossing over his naked chest, the stance made his body look even bigger than it was and you couldn't deny the rub of your thighs as your pussy got wet at the sight, clit throbbing as you realised that tonight was actually going to be the night._

_"Oh, this old thing?" You ask innocently, batting your eyes at him with a coy smile on your glossed lips as you ran your fingers up your thigh, along your hip and waist and deliberately over your breast that wanted to spill out of the bra, squeezing your nipple between your thumb and finger as you do, letting your eyes flutter shut as you make a deliberate show of moaning with pleasure. Steve watching with fiery eyes as you noticed the growing bulge hidden beneath his boxers. You'd been dreaming of finally getting your hands on that legendary cock for a while now and judging by the look on Steve's face, you felt like you were close to getting what you'd been dreaming of._

_"I just picked it out," You say finally, with a shrug of your shoulders as Steve gives you a dark look and closes the space between himself and the bed. kneeling on the edge as you watch him watch you._

_His hand reaches into his boxers and he makes a show of handling his cock, you watch as your pussy gets wetter and wetter as he keeps his cock hidden as he strokes himself, getting bigger as he did, you could hardly wait to have Steve buried deep inside of you, stuffing you until you couldn't take any more. You part your thighs and reached your fingers between your legs, paying attention to your clit around the flimsy fabric of your thong as Steve kept masturbating in front of you, eyes fixed on your own as he did._

_"Fuck!" He hisses finally, when your fingers are faster against your clit and your breathing has become laboured, your nipples straining against the cups of your bra. Steve lunges forward, rolling the two of you until you were laying pinned on your back and he was above you, dragging your fingers from you clit up to his mouth, devouring them as they glistened with your juices as he ground his heavy cock into your belly. You'd felt glimpses of Steve's cock before, when you'd woken up and he was rubbing against you with his usual semi morning wood or when you sat in his lap during your movie nights, but you hadn't felt it like it is now._

_You hadn't realised how big he was when he was fully hard, you hadn't realised how heavy it was or how fucking hot it was when it ground against you, you could feel his balls too, heavy and round. You moaned and tried to reach your hand down between you and Steve to touch him but he grabbed your wrist with his free hand and stopped you in your tracks, your fingers still being sucked in his mouth as he kept your eyes fixed to his as he released your wrist and then his hand was on your pussy. Fingers massaging your clit just as your fingers had moments ago. Skillful and quick._

_"Jesus, you're so wet!" Steve says once he's popped your fingers out of his mouth and he's pressing his thumb against your clit while his fingers venture towards your slick opening, you weren't a virgin but with Steve's fingers pressing against your opening you sure as hell felt like one. His thick fingers pressing against your hole making your back arch up from the bed and a cry of pleasured shock crawl from your throat. His fingers thick and heavy as first Steve put one finger and then slipped a second inside quickly after. You found yourself pinned beneath him trying to crawl out of your skin as he worked your pussy and your clit to completion._

_Goading you on._

_Drawing out your first intense orgasm. You'd never experienced something so intense and so soul shudderingly amazing. You panted and stared up at Steve with hazy eyes as he grinned down at you, watching you ride through the aftershocks of your first orgasm. Your belly twisted with butterflies._

_"That's just a taste of what's coming to you tonight," Steve promised as he loomed over you, an inch from your face as you couldn't help but to grin up at him, slithering excitement in your belly as he collided his lips to yours, moaning as his tongue slipped past your more than willing lips and teeth, teasing your tongue as his cock rubbed against your belly. Hot and heavy with a leaking head. You're breathless and worked up all over again when Steve breaks away from your lips, a trail of saliva between your mouths, you got to wipe it away but Steve stops you, wipes his own mouth but makes you keep the trail that now falls over your chin._

_You watch as he sits back on his knees, he's massive above you, you reach your hands up and caress his chest, over the defined smooth skin that had haunted your dreams when he wasn't sleeping by your side._

_He smirks at you once he's finished admiring your body, his hands trailing over your breasts and belly and waits and hips as he crawls down, till he's kneeling on the floor, dragging you by your thighs suddenly to the edge, you squeal with shock as he pushes your thighs apart and throws your legs over his shoulders. Your heart pounds in your chest as he draws your glistening cunt towards him._

_"I've had dreams of tasting just how sweet you are, I can't believe they're finally coming true." Steve says, his voice a low rumble as he draws closer and closer until his face is buried between your thighs._

_It's intense and nothing how you'd imagined it would be when Steve starts eating you out. You had imagined it to be a shy and awkward experience at first, with Steve asking you for guidance as his fingers and tongue would nervously lap at your pussy. Trying to work out what you liked. Trying to work out what he was supposed to be doing._

_But it's nothing like that. Steve's mouth is as skilled as your fingers had been. As his fingers had been. He presses his tongue flat against your clit and laps at the erect pearl with his hands on your hips, pinning you to the bed to keep you from crawling away from the intensity of his tongue. He growls and laps like a starving dog would._

_Your thighs drag him in closer along with your hands buried in his hair. Suffocating him into you as if you could make his face crawl inside._

_Steve laps at your pussy, slurping up the slick juices that pour out under his attentions. His holds you thighs and hips and buries his fingers inside of your pussy, scissoring and stretching you as you grind down on his face, crying and thrashing above him as he brings you to your second orgasm of the night which bleeds into your third when his tongue delves inside of your relaxed opening. Twirling around the hot flesh as you burn from the inside out with arousal._

* * *

It clangs to the floor and you bite your lip to keep from crying. Steve shushes you with soothing murmurs as his fingers caress your cheek.

He says that you did amazing. You wish you could do something.

Your body feels like it's not even yours anymore, numb and shaking and so foreign feeling. You wish he had knocked you out, then you wouldn't have to know. Then you could fool yourself into believing that everything was still going to be okay. That he wasn't going to succeed but your IUD sitting on the floor tells you different.

Steve climbs off of the bed and goes to clean himself up. You're left alone again but this time there's an invisible timer inside your head.

Counting the seconds from this moment to the one Steve gets you pregnant.


	8. To Love And Embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love a super solider dick...
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Steve stops in front of the bed once he's returned, watches you as you squirm and cry and plead to be let go. You know it's futile but you couldn't seem to stop yourself from trying to bargain with him, no matter how useless it was. He shushes you and kisses your lips, tenderly as if he were about to make sweet love to you and not forcibly impregnate you.

You whimper against his lips and squirm against your restraints as he climbs onto the bed, the mattress sinking beneath his weight, he's massive above you. You feel as if you can barely breath as he lowers himself between your legs.

"It's going to be okay, mama," He vows, his hands gripping handfuls of your thighs, pushing your hips down against the mattress as he meets your unwilling pussy. His tongue thick and hot and wet against you, lapping at you like so many times before, he growls low in his chest as his tongue swirls around your clit and you're unwillingly made wet as Steve lavishes your defenceless pussy with adoring attention. You wish you could crawl out of your skin and stop this from happening but the burning knowledge that this cannot be stopped only makes things worst.

His hands are firms against your thighs, keeping you in place as he delves his thick tongue inside your now wet hole, exploring and lapping at the juices that form despite what you want. Your body a traitor in this war.

* * *

_"Deep Breath, there we go, and again." Steve coos when he pushes the tip of his head inside, it's a burning stretch that his fingers could never have prepared you for. The sheer size of Steve as he pops his head inside of your pussy is unimaginable._

_"Breathe," He commands you when his head is inside. You feel like you've been stretched wide open, ripped apart. You can't imagine having even an inch more of him inside but you look between you, where your bodies are only just beginning to join and there's so much more to take of Steve than just a simple inch. You shake your head and pant. Steve comforts you with soft pecks and touches but each movement only teases his head inside of your hole._

_"Breathe, that's so good," Steve encourages from above you, his cock sinking inside of you by barely an inch, you scream out and try to pull your hips back, trying to expel him from your body but the movement only sinks two more inches inside of you far faster than you had thought possible. Tears fall down the corners of your eyes, you're grinding down on your teeth as Steve stills his hips and rubs at your thighs and your hips. Kisses your lips. Promises that you can do it. You don't see how you could._

_"Atta girl," He says, looking at you with a proud grin, while you're red and sweaty and exhausted from your earlier orgasms, Steve is only just barely breaking a sweat, his hair is in disarray but it looks like it's been purposefully done. He looks like an unrealistic porn star. You feel like he is an unrealistic porn star._

_"That's so good! Atta girl!" Steve encourages again as he sinks another inch. You wonder, as you gasp and try to keep from trying to push Steve out again, just now many inches his cock is._

_"Steve?" You moan, his fingers massaging your breasts, teasing your nipples. You feel pleasure but it's burning dimly along side the pain. You wish you could enjoy this moment but it's impossible to do so. It would get easier. You know it would get easier._

_"How much more?" You ask, squeezing your eyes shut and swallowing thickly as a shudder of your building orgasm makes you clamp down on Steve's cock. You both let out loud cry at the sudden change. He sinks deeper and you cum. Crying and thrashing and sinking more and more of Steve inside of your body._

_"That's so beautiful, baby. Yes! That's it, yes!" Steve encourages as his fingers rub at your clit, pushes you deeper into the ecstasy of your orgasm, keeping you there until the aftershocks were shooting through every nerve of your body. Your back arches up off of the mattress, your hands fist the sheets and you grit your teeth through your screams._

_"Just let it take over your body," Steve urges, his fingers against your quivering clit, easing you deeper into the aftershocks until they subside and he's working you up again into another orgasm. You feel as if you can't breathe, the intensity of the moment only bringing the two of you closer._

_"I'm gonna fill you up," Steve vows above you, his lips on yours, fingers still massaging your clit as his cock continues sinking deep inside of you, you wonder how you could possibly fit him all in!_

_And then there's suddenly no more, suddenly you're stuffed to the point of feeling like you've eaten a filling meal, you feel stuffed and unable to move. Totally impaled of Captain America's cock, Steve grunts above you, his fingers no longer on your clit but holding your neck as he rocks his hips, a fraction of a moment but it leave you gasping and clenching and crying. Overstimulated and stuffed full. You peer between your bodies, to where you're joined so totally and you're left wondering how Steve could do anything with a cock so big._

_"Just try to relax," Steve says quietly, easing you back into the pillows, wiping the sweat from your brow as he shifts and deepens the position of his cock, leaving you gasping and crying again, gritting your teeth as Steve murmurs sweet nothings, waits for your body to adjust to his intrusion, time ticks by, he teases your nipples and your clit, his lips on your body, finally you let him try moving again and alongside the pain is the pleasure._

_Unlike anything you've experienced before it's pleasure in the pit of your belly, the tensing of your thighs and your belly and your calves and toes flexing and your back arching up to meet Steve's careful thrusts. You're in momentary paradise, and then it starts all over again. Steve thrusts back in, deep inside of you that you're left breathless and then you're screaming and it repeats._

_"Oh my god!" You found the words on the tip of your tongue before you even realise it, you're talking nonsense as Steve works your clit with his thumb, sucks your neck full of love bites as he growls and grunts above you, working to bring you to your knees for him. It's guttural and wild and you can't imagine making love to him any other way. He makes you cum, makes your scream his name as he forces your first orgasm from your body, promising so much more is to come, tonight and so many nights afterwards, you want it with him, the pictures he builds in your mind with his pretty lips and devilish tongue._

_You keep fucking for what feels like hours after your first orgasm, Steve makes you cum for a second and third time before he shows any signs of nearing his own orgasm, he's careful with your body, building a maddening pace as he works your body as if he had been the only one to ever touch it, teases every nerve and muscle into hypersensitivity, plunges you into the depths of pleasure you never knew existed._

_Now you both stand on the edge, his thrusts become messy, some shallow and some too deep, his breath becomes laboured and his sweet nothings become worthy of making the devil himself blush and half formed past his kiss swollen lips. It's his final demand that has you both cumming over the edge together. His hand move around your throat, lifting your wild eyes to focus on his face above you._

_"Look at me," He murmurs, a growl eating at the last word, forceful and leaving you no hope of denying him, you stare up at him, gasp for breath as his hand tightens around your throat, his thrusts becoming deeper and more focused. Focused on making you cum again, one last time before he falls over the jagged edges of his own starved desire._

_"Cum for me, cum for me baby," You do, you release anything that you had held back, you lose your mind and you find it again, with Steve's cock buried and cumming inside of your cunt, with his hand wrapped around your throat, constricting your screams as you milk his cock for all he has._

_There's so much, he pumps inside of you, until you feel a uncomfortable pressure build, bloated even as he continues to paint your walls with the contents of his stuffed balls. It's unlike anything you've ever experienced before. You want it to stop and to never stop all at once._

_He collapses, falls to the empty space besides you, unsheathing his cock from inside of your thoroughly abused pussy as he does, a gush of his cum leaves your pussy, like a bath plug being pulled away to allow the water to drain away, the pressure eases up as you watch Steve lay besides you, it's the most vulnerable you've ever seen him. He reaches for you and pulls you flush to his chest, kisses the crown of your head and grins at you in the afterglow._

_"You are such a good girl," He coos, stroking his thumb along your cheek and jaw, you blush and preen under his compliments. Failing to find any words to respond with, he brings the discarded duvet from the floor up to the bed, wrapping it around both of your sweaty and fast cooling bodies._

_"You're so beautiful," Steve adds as he tucks your head against his chest, kissing you again on the lips as you drift to sleep. Contented and safe. You can't imagine it ever being like anything else with Steve. Your Steve._

_The love of your life._

* * *

He climbs off of your body, cum leaks out of your pussy, it's hot and you wish to reach inside of yourself and claw ever drop out of your body, Steve kisses you gently on the lips as he sits back on his knees and adjusts your restraints and lifts your legs up around his shoulders. Elevating your hips. Fuck, you think as you feel too exhausted to fight back.

"It's okay mama, we're gonna have fun. It's going to worth it when you're heavy with her, our sweet daughter," Steve's words tumble past his lips, his hand reaching to caress your belly as if you were already pregnant, you want to cry but even that's too much effort now, you lay still and you watch the man you had always dreamed of fathering your children hold your legs high to ensure a successful impregnation and wonder if this is what was meant to happen all along?


	9. Epilogue: The Happily Ever After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

You coo at your belly, smiling as your hands cradle the round expanse of your swollen skin, round with the babies Steve planted lovingly inside of you seven months earlier. You smile at the memory of that night now, understanding how foolish and selfish you had been to deny Steve something he had wanted so badly for so long, comforting yourself that you had finally seen sense and in only a few more short months all the hard work that had been put in between the two of you would blossom into the two babes sleeping snug inside of you. You couldn't wait now for their arrival, smiling as you walked round the newly decorated nursery.

Of course you and Steve had moved into a bigger place since you became pregnant, living properly together now. Steve had known that your old place would have been too small with just one baby on the way let alone two! He had taken care of everything, insisting that you simply laid back and rested as much as you could while he sorted out all the finer details, all you had to do was get into the car on moving day, not that you had wanted to do much of the heavy lifting, you had been much more focused on the two babies growing inside of you who were depending only on you to protect and look after them.

You wonder round the newly finished nursery, matching cribs and furniture now set in place, drawers full of baby clothes that you could barely wait to dress your babies up in now, everything was perfect as you settled yourself into one of the rocking chairs carefully place by the bay window. Everything felt right now. You end up nodding off in the chair, the warm summer air and sun wrapping you up in a warm embrace as you easily slip into peaceful slumber filled with dreams of Steve and the babies inside of you, even in your dreams you felt happy.

"Mama?" His voice calls through the house, makes your stomach flutter with butterflies at the nickname he'd given you all those months ago, you call back that you're in the nursery and listen as you hear Steve walking down the hallway of your home, up the stairs, taking the three-at-a-time as usual, and then he's standing in the doorway, a huge grin across his face as he steps inside the room and admires the decor as his arms wrap around you and his hands spread over your round belly. He kisses over your cheek and neck and you melt into the loving touch.

"How are my girls doing today?" He asks, grinning against your cheek as your hands covers Steve's on your belly and he rocks you against his body. "Good as gold, though my back's killing me," You complain as Steve massages your belly sweetly, pouting when you voice your complaints to him. "Awe, baby I'm sorry," He coos into your ear, kissing you as you sigh and tell him it's not too bad. You're nearing your due date, a few aches and pains were to be expected now.

"I'm gonna change, do you want some help with dinner?" Steve offers as he gives you one last kiss and your belly one last rub before he's heading for the door again, down the hallway for the bathroom. You call back to him and assure him you can still manage making noodles, he laughs and promises he knows, you stay in the nursery after Steve's gone, study the cribs and the rocking chairs, stay until the water of the shower starts and you're satisfied nothing new needs adding to the room. You're careful on your way down the stairs, your body weight having been thrown way off kilter with two babies growing inside of you, everything was becoming more and more tedious to do now, even simple tasks like putting socks on or picking up dropped pieces of laundry were things you were now struggling with and needing Steve's help with, not that he ever complained.

No, he was more than ready to help you with any and everything, more than eager to stay home from work and tend to your every whim if you so much as even hinted at the idea of him doing so, you couldn't deny that you enjoyed it maybe more than you should.

You've made a start on the sauce for the noodles and have the water boiling away nicely when Steve appears after his shower, clad in a pair of grey boxers and not much else, you turn over your shoulder and greet him with a warm smile which he returns, comes to stand behind you and has his hands on your belly in seconds, you lean back into his bare chest and gaze up at him as he pecks along your chin and lips. "Hi," You say softly. "Hi." He smiles back. It's the perfect moment in the perfect day in the perfect life.

You're grateful to be where you are now with Steve, no matter the journey it had taken, you could see now that this is what is best for the both of you. Looking at Steve's smile as he gazes lovingly into your eyes. College could wait, work could wait. Everything could wait if you got to see that smile every day. You have your Captain American, what more could you want or need?


End file.
